The invention relates to a laminar board for printed circuits, comprising a base layer made of a material with a high coefficient of thermal conduction, in particular a metallic material, and (on at least one side of the base layer) a coating of electrically insulating material forming the surface for the application of the conducting tracks of the printed circuit.